


Take me to Calais, I'll bring cupcakes

by L3ata



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baker Georgenotfound, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Dream, Catboy George, Fluff, Gen, George is oblivious, I'm soft for this ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3ata/pseuds/L3ata
Summary: AU bakery oneshot; Dream picks up George from his night shift at their local bakery, with the needed surprises and fluff.OR: Catboys being oblivious catboys pog.Info on the title so the Americans don't click away: Calais is a city in France, close to the border with Belgium. From Calais, an underwater train-rail starts that connects France with the UK. The railway ends in Kent. The coastlines of Calais and Kent have chalk cliffs, and their contrast with the grass on top of the cliffs is gorgeous. (Google the White Cliffs of Dover if you'd wanna see it for yourself, I'm too tired to give a detailed description :)). I like to imagine that the village this oneshot takes place in, is somewhere on those cliffs.I used 176 and 221 of wegunnateachemhowtosaygoodbye's prompts list on Tumblr, here's a link: https://boopa-moon.tumblr.com/post/159687258389/390-prompts
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 82





	Take me to Calais, I'll bring cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing this so I hope it turned out alright. Make sure to read the summary if you need a location to imagine while reading this :)). Enjoy!

It’s nearly 5am when Dream bikes through the village, on his way to the local bakery. The roadways he crosses shine, they reflect the light of the waking sun, it must’ve rained a few hours ago.

Dream smiles as he takes in the rain’s fresh smell, closing his eyes for a second and allowing his fluffy ears to appear through his dirty blonde locks of hair. He looks at the open air above the sea, its waves crashing into the lower parts of a clip the village proudly stands on.

There’s harsh wind coming from the sea, carrying bits of salt from the water, and going through Dream’s hair. He knows he’ll have to wash it out later, as the salt makes everything sticky and dirty. 

But for now, he doesn’t care, he’s enjoying the chilly wind going through his hair and brushing against his ears, which are just a tad darker than his hair. It’s not common to be half transformed outside, having the cat ears so visible, but it’s still early and nobody’s to be seen.

Just a few minutes later, Dream takes a last turn and enters the street the bakery’s at. He makes sure his ears have transformed back before getting off his bike and looking through the large window to find his best friend, George. His heartbeat speeds up at the idea of seeing him again, which he doesn’t notice. He never notices that the heat and numbness he feels whenever he thinks of George isn’t just because of how much he likes him as a friend. But it never mattered. He locks his bike to an iron bar at the front of the building.

George has been working at the bakery for a while, always taking night shifts. Dream thinks it has something to do with his strange sleeping schedules, because he can’t think of another reason why someone would voluntarily work at these hours. Sometimes, he jokes to himself about the idea of George being a cat hybrid as well, it would excuse his habit of sleeping during the day, and sleeping a lot in general, like Dream does, actually. It’s just a joke, though, because he would’ve known about that by now if it weren’t. He trusts George on that. 

Dream opens the front door, entering the bakery to be met by a million warm and sweet smells of freshly baked pastry and bread. He knows George has these shifts alone and smiles at the idea of him baking all night, it fits him, in a secretive way.

He takes a hand through his hair and takes a seat at one of the small tables near the counter, waiting for George to come out of the back room. He has a habit of coming to the bakery, waiting for George’s shift to end so they can hang out and play video games (sometimes they sit on a low cliff near the beach, looking out at sea). George often tells him he should sleep instead of picking him up, but Dream knows he enjoys the company, they make his shifts at this ungodly hour a lot less boring. 

Dream gets up to move to the counter again when George comes out of the backroom. He struggles his way through the door while holding several plates of soft pink cupcakes.

“Hi there,” Dream says, almost making the smaller boy jump up, to which he lets out a smile. “Dream! You scared me!” They both let out a laugh and George places one of the plates in an empty rack behind him. “You’re early,” he adds while taking a second plate. “Yeah! I woke up early, couldn’t sleep.” Dream’s feet move around, tapping the floor rapidly. Why does he feel so nervous? Probably just excited to see George, he shakes it off.

George nods. “Want a cupcake?” – “Don’t you have to sell those?” George stays quiet for second, “they can miss one,” he says, to which Dream chuckles.

As George turns around to take a cupcake, Dream lets out a deep sigh to compensate for the burning heat in his chest. He looks at his feet, as if staring at them would stop them moving. It doesn’t, which makes him frown. It seems like every time he’s with George, his mind loses control over everything, and it just gets worse over time.

“Dream? Are you alright?” George’s voice wakes him from his thoughts. He nods and gives him a smile, “Just some water in my shoes, I think. Probably drove through some puddles on the way here.” – “Alright. Here you go, by the way, it’s one from the last batch.”

“Catch!” George pretends to throw the cupcake. “George! Don’t do that!” Dream brings out in disbelief. “I’m kidding! Why would I throw food,” he giggles, and hands Dream the cupcake. Dream’s hand tingles softly when he takes it, which results in George looking up at him for a split second, only to look slightly embarrassed when he notices Dream didn’t look up. These aren’t feelings, right? George wipes his hands clean at the apron he’s wearing. The grease from the plates plaguing his fingers and annoying himself when it doesn’t go off.

“Hey George? Is it supposed to look so much different from the rest?” Dream speaks up, after which he takes a bite. George freezes on the spot, not knowing what to say. Of course it was.

“George?” Dream tries again. “It is,” George starts, squeezing his hands into fists in an attempt to hide his nervousness, “I uhm- I made it for you, specially for you.” He looks up at Dream again. Dream brings the cupcake down from his mouth, his small canines showing. He looks flustered and doesn’t say a thing.

“Dream?” George sounds concerned and lifts the wooden panel of the counter to pass through. “Dream?” it sounds again, louder now. Dream knows George is standing in front of him but is too dumbstruck to say anything, and he has no idea why. He looks him in the eyes, though, and George looks back.

Dream’s gaze fills with horror when he feels his ears twitch on the top of his head, messing up his hair. His chest heats up even more when George looks up at them. Their eyes lock for a moment, and then George’s hand reaches for his ears, his fingers stroking them gently. Dream closes his eyes, the panic he felt slowly fading away. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he’s at peace with George’s fingers on his ears and going through his hair, almost as if he’s playing with them.

“You’re a cat? Why didn’t you tell me?” George whispers. Dream opens his eyes again, letting out a sigh, then swallowing. That’s his reaction? He doesn’t seem too surprised. “Because you’re not supposed to know? My family taught me not to trust anyone with the fact that I’m, you know- and I was scared, very scared, I still am.” – “Dream, I’m your best friend..” George sounds hurt. “I’m sorry, I did want to tell you, I’m just-“ “-scared, I know.” George gives him a light smile, and Dream does the same.

“So what’s with the ears?” George breaks the silence after a moment. “It’s like a transformation thing, I usually keep it under control,” Dream explains. “So why’d they pop out? Why now?” George’s voice sounds full of curiosity. “Because something made me lose that control.” George’s hand falls from Dream’s head.

George looks up in wonder, “was it my cupcake?” he whispers. “Of course it’s the cupcake, George.” Dream rolls his eyes and smiles, annoyed at the boy’s obliviousness but adoring him nonetheless. George tilts his head in question, Dream knows that in his head he’s wondering why. “You can’t be serious, George, use your head for a second.” George’s eyes widen in realization.

“I like you, George, and I have for a while,” Dream confesses, eyeing George. When he doesn’t speak, Dream gets nervous, why’d he have to say it like that? He could’ve found a better explanation to why his ears just, came out, right? Why didn’t he just chicken out? Dream’s toes grind against the shoes surrounding them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- make this awkward..”

George wants to shush him, he wants to put a stop to the rush of worried thoughts going through Dream’s head. Instead, he lets out a sigh, and his free hand grabs Dream’s. They look down at them holding onto each other to then look up again.

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life,” he replies quietly. “Kiss me, Dream.” He looks confident, and the slight concern in his voice goes unnoticed by Dream. Dream stays quiet for a moment, George knows he’s processing what he just told him, confessed, if you will.

Dream lowers his head slightly and moves his hands to cup George’s face, the cupcake long gone, dropped on the floor. “Are you sure?” – “Oh my god, yes! You’re so annoying.” Dream chuckles, unconsciously showing a glimpse of his canines. “Hold on,” George stops him, he moves his hand up to Dream’s face. His fingers brush against his lips, touching the sharpened teeth. Dream feels like dying out of embarrassment. “They’re fine, I won’t bite you.” George giggles.

A light blush creeps on Dream’s face, covering his cheeks and reddening the tip of his nose (it’s a cat thing). He closes his eyes as he moves his face closer to George’s, who follows his lead. George lets out a small noise when their lips touch, making Dream smile into the kiss. He’s too cute. Dream’s ears twitch in happiness and he rubs his thumbs over George’s jaw and cheeks.

As the kiss continues, Dream’s hands move to his hair, ruffling through it. The ruffling suddenly ends, an abrupt stop, causing George to let out a whine. George opens his eyes and is met with Dream’s eyes shifting between his eyes and hair. “What’s- is everything alright?“ George asks carefully, heart beating faster. Dream nods up, as if telling George to look at his hair.

George freezes when he moves his hands up to his hair. Under his hands sit a pair of dark brown cat ears. He looks up at Dream, scared for his answer. He’s messed up now, hasn’t he? He should’ve taken his opportunity to tell Dream when _his_ ears popped out. “Dream-“ he starts, thinking of a way to apologize. “Yeah?” Dream’s smirk is audible. “You’re not mad?” George looks him in the eyes.

Dream shakes his head, “what? If anything I’m happy, glad I know. It makes sense now, why you didn’t seem surprised.” – “Right.” George giggles. Dream leans down, giving George a peck on the lips, making him giggle more. He reaches out to give George’s ears a quick pet before George can refuse. “Don’t do that! You’ll make them all dirty!” George yelps, stroking his hair and ears trying to hide them from Dream’s hands. Dream chuckles, “force them back so you can take your stuff and we can leave.” He shakes his head to make his ears retract in the bunch of hair. George nods, “We’ll talk about this later,” he smiles.

The two leave the bakery only minutes later. Dream stands next to his bike, George occupying the luggage rack. He holds onto Dream’s sides. Dream gently strokes one of his hands before getting onto his bike. They make their way up the road Dream came from, leaving the bakery behind. Right on time, because the village’s early birds are starting to arrive.

When they reach a more flattened out road, Dream places one of his hands on George’s, who’s still holding onto him tightly; his arms and hands covering the other boy’s stomach. George smiles and nuzzles into Dream’s shoulder as they ride through the now much clearer first beams of sunlight.


End file.
